


Can't Help Myself

by gramieee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Percy Jackson References, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19679893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramieee/pseuds/gramieee
Summary: 3 times Seungcheol kisses Jihoon(+1 time Jihoon kisses him.)





	Can't Help Myself

1: Elbow kiss

Jihoon had known that his father was Hades since he was a baby. He lost count of all the times he almost died, and if he was still alive it was probably because his father had sent his Furies to watch over him.

Every day is always the same: he wakes up in his small flat, he goes to school trying not to get killed by some monster and, at the end of the day, he's always forced to play monopoly with Megaera. She says that it's the right payment for her babysitting him instead of being in the underworld, torturing some poor sinners. Seems fair enough to Jihoon. 

And then, during a relatively normal day, a satyr tries to kidnap him. Jihoon meets him during a boring assembly with another school. He's just minding his own business, sitting aside with Alecto, when this big guy approaches him.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Baekho." the stranger says, trying to sound cool, but his hands are visibly shaking. In the eyes of the moltals, Alecto appears as a not-very-friendly girl, with an evil face and an awful breath. But it seems like Baekho sees through the mist, like his aware of the fact that she's one of the three infernal Furies.

If he was monster Alecto would have already bite off his head, so Jihoon stays relaxed. "Hey." he simply says, and Baekho gets closer to him.

"I don't want to scare you, but you have to trust me. You have to run away from that girl near you, she's dangerous." he whispers, throwing a scared look to Alecto.

"What? No, she's not. I'm fine." Jihoon smiles politely and turn his head, indicating that he's out of the conversation.

Baekho is sweating profusely. "No, you're not. I know you won't believe me, but she's a monster!"

"Oh, I know. She's protecting me."

"A fury is protecting you? Okay dude, now you come with me." Baekho grabs his arm and janks him up with force but Alecto hisses, showing her fangs. The boy lets him go immediately, terrified. "No please, don't eat me!"

Jihoon rolls his eyes. Alecto can be such a dramatic bitch, sometimes. "Alecto, stop. It's fine." then he looks at Baekho. "Who are you? For real."

"I'm-I'm a satyr." Baekho stutters. "And you're a demigod, but you probably already know that. Why do you have one of the Erinyes as your personal body guard?"

Jihoon shrugs. "My father told her to watch over me."

"Your father?" Baekho eyeballs him. "Is your father... H-Hades? Oh Gods, I knew you were a powerful one, but a son of the Big Three... You have to come with me to the camp, how are you still alive?"

*

Jihoon accepts to go to this "camp half blood" because honestly, he's so fucking bored.   
It takes three hours to arrive on the Long Island with the bus and Baekho talks about the camp during all the time, telling him about all the other demigods, the food, the stable with the pegasus. 

"And there's also a huge climbing wall covered with lava, like real lava, isn't that cool?" he's saying enthusiastically, but Jihoon doesn't listen to him anymore.  
Alecto stiffen next to him, starts to sniff the air. Jihoon knows what that means: a monster is chasing them.   
"How far is the camp?" he asks the satyr, cutting him off.

"Right behind that hill, why?" Baekho says, but then he stiffens too. "Oh, no. We have to go."

The bus stops and they run out. Baekho takes off his pants and woah, he's really half goat. He's also really fast and Jihoon has an hard time to keep his pace.   
The monster that is chasing them is flying: Jihoon can't see him but there's an unmistakable sound of big wings in the air. Alecto, of course, is nowhere to be seen. 

They run up the hill, towards a dark wood and Baekho points at a huge pine. The night has fallen since a few hours but Jihoon believes to see a light between the threes.   
They're almost there, but then the monster screams like a eagle and the last thing he knows is that a huge bird flies over him, missing his head for a few centimeters.

"A griffin!" Baekho screams. "Run, Jihoon!"

And okay, eagles are cute, but an eagle with wings and the body of a lion it's not his favorite thing so Jihoon do as he's told and run like he's never done before.

"Alecto! Where the fuck are you?" he screams and then he sees her. She perched on the big pine, watching calmly as the son of her boss gets eaten by a big, angry bird. "Alecto, you fucker, what the fuck you're doing? Help me!"

Baekho is yelling at him, saying things like 'you're almost there' and 'you can do it' and for a brief moment Jihoon believes him. But then the air over his head shifts again and there's no way the griffin is missing him a second time.

He's ready to die, when a lightning illuminates the sky. Jihoon throws himself on the ground, hitting his elbow hard against a rock. The griffin catches fire and with a last scream he turns to sand, falling at Jihoon's feet.   
There's another lightning, followed by a loud thunder that shakes the son of Hades to his bones. 

He gets up, dusting his hands, and looks at the pine. Baekho is leaning against the three, exhausted, and there's someone next to him. Jihoon walks toward them and sees that it's a guy, tall and probably older than him. He's wearing an orange t-shirt and he has a sword on his side, which is strangely in contrast with his gentle features and his big doe's eyes. 

"You okay?" he says with a deep voice. 

Jihoon nods, confused. "Sorry, who are you?" 

"I'm Seungcheol. Glad you're still alive." Seungcheol looks at Baekho, who seems to have finally catch his breath. "Baek, how much does he knows?" 

The satyr waves a hand. "Oh, he knows everything. You won't believe it but his father is..." 

Seungcheol, that for some reason had raised his eyes to the sky, sees Alecto and quickly pulls out his sword. "Everybody gets down, there's a fury on Thalia's pine!" 

And who the hell is Thalia, now? Also, he can't let Seungcheol kill Alecto, no. Jihoon will kill the fury himself with his bare hands, that bitch. "Don't kill her!" he says and Seungcheol looks at him like he just grew three heads. 

"Are you crazy, that's a fucking fury! It's one of the most dangerous monsters in the world!" 

"I said that you can't kill her! She's here to protect me." Jihoon turns to Alecto. "Well, she was supposed to protect me. What the fuck are you doing up there? Bring your lazy ass down here Alecto, maybe you didn't realized it but I almost died." the fury hisses, annoyed, but flies next to him. 

"What the hell did I just saw." Seungcheol whispers and Baekho smiles weakly. "Hades is his father." 

"Fuck." Seungcheol looks at Jihoon and then at Alecto. "Well, she can't come in the camp. There's a magic barrier that blocks all the monsters outside." 

"Oh. You can go Alecto, I guess. And tell Megaera I'm sorry I missed our monopoly round." Alecto hisses something similar to 'finally, I'm free' and flies away without even say goodbye. 

*

Seungcheol and Baekho take him through the dark wood until they enters into a valley. Jihoon sees a lots of small houses and yes, that's definitely a lava climbing wall.   
They stop in front of a big white house and now there's a centaur in front of him.

"That's my clue to go." Baekho says. "See you Jihoon, Mr. Chiron." and he trots away. Great. Now Jihoon is alone with Seungcheol, that he barely knows, and a centaur.

"Jihoon, right? I'm Chiron, the director. Welcome to the Camp Half Blood." the centaur says.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Jihoon looks at Seungcheol, not knowing what to do. It's not his first time to see a centaur but the ones he'd seen where a little...wild. Chiron seems to be a nice guy.

"Chiron, he's the son of a Big Three. His father is..." Seungcheol looks nervous. It annoys Jihoon, what does he means? Hades is his father, it's not a big deal right? 

"I know Seungcheol, but it's nothing we haven't already seen." Chiron looks calm -too calm, when he speaks to Jihoon. And that's how Jihoon discovers that he should have never been born. Like, at all. Well thanks, dad.

"It's been decades since a child of the Three was born." Chiron explains. "You're not the only one, Jihoon. Zeus has broken the oath, too."

Jihoon raises his head, interested. "Really? Is his son here in the Camp, too?"

Seungcheol coffs awkwardly. "Mmm, that would be me. I'm the son of Zeus."

"Oh." that makes sense, Jihoon thinks. Seungcheol was the one who had killed the griffin with the lightning. "Ehm, thank you then. For saving my life."

Seungcheol looks at him from under his long eyelashes. "Yeah, no problem." he says with a sweet voice, and everything about him is screaming 'soft' and 'safe' and all the other things Jihoon has missed for his entire life. 

Seungcheol takes him to his new home, cabin 13. It's dark and empty and Jihoon likes it. "If you need anything, my cabin is that one over there." the son of Zeus says, pointing at a huge construction at the other side of the yard. It almost seems to be made of marble, like a temple. "Breakfast is at eight, I will come pick you up." 

"Okay." Jihoon says, and winces in pain when he hits his elbow against the door. Fucking griffin and his wings. 

"It's everything okay?" Seungcheol looks concerned at his arm. "Come on, let me see." 

"It's nothing, I just fell while I was running." Jihoon protests but the other is already tugging up his shirt. There's a big purple bruise under his elbow. "See, it's nothing. The only thing you could do is to kiss it better." 

Jihoon was obviously being sarcastic, so his mouth becomes wide open when Seungcheol actually does it.   
It's not really a kiss, Seungcheol's lips barely touches his skin. But Jihoon feels him, light as a butterfly, and his cheeks automatically flares up. 

"What the hell!" Jihoon pulls away, blushing like a little girl.

Seungcheol smiles amused, showing him a beautiful pair of dimples. "What? Oh, Jihoonie, don't tell me you're shy." 

Jihoon slams the door on his face. 

2: Forehead kiss

Jihoon has been at the Camp for almost a month, and still some people are afraid of him.   
He knows that Seungcheol defends him -one time he casually eavesdropped him telling how gentle and adorable Jihoon was to some demigods, and then he had to punch him in the face, of course. Adorable? Think again. 

But nothing really changes, Jihoon is an outsider at the camp just like he was at school. The good news is that he has some newfriends. Who appens to be Seungcheol's friends, but whatever. 

Wonwoo is the counselor of cabin 6 and he's the smartest guy of the camp. One day Jihoon was at the lake, playing with the guitar some old songs his mother taught him, when Wonwoo sat near him. He didn't even greet him, he just opened his book and never raised his eyes from it. 

A few hours later he stood up and said. "I'm Wonwoo. See you around." and he left. Now they spend a lot of time together, usually minding their business in silence, but it's comfortable for Jihoon. 

"Did Seungcheol asked you to keep an eyes on me?" Jihoon says one time, half joking. 

"Oh, no. But Seungcheol always speaks about you, so I guess a was curious." Wonwoo replies, looking at him. 

Why Seungcheol always goes around talking about him without his permission? Does he really wants to be punched again? He must have been thinking out loud because Wonwoo laughs at him. "Don't hit him again, I've known Seungcheol for years and I've never seen him like this." 

"Like this how?" Jihoon says, lost, and the son of Athena makes a face, the one he uses when he knows something the others don't. 

"Whatever, I don't care." Jihoon huffs and resumes writing lyrics. That's rich coming from Wonwoo, who acts like he always knows everything but when he has to deal with his feelings toward Mingyu, he becomes suddenly blind. 

Seungcheol told him that Wonwoo pins after the son of Aphrodite since his first day at the camp. That idiot really believes that Mingyu doesn't likes him back, when in reality the other demigod is obviously crushing on him but he's to shy to make the first move.   
Their just so dumb, the both of them. 

Seungcheol had also introduced him to his best friends, Joshua and Jeonghan. The first one is son of Hecate, goddess of magic, and he's a quiet and nice guy.   
His boyfriend Jeonghan is the portrait of the perfect son of Apollo: angelic face, blonde hair and with an incredible talent for archery.   
Jihoon would sit with them during the campfire nights, listening to the three bickering over the roasted marshmallow. 

Yeah, all things considered the camp wasn't that bad, especially when they where all around the fire. In those moments Jihoon would even allow himself to stare at Seungcheol, secretly marveling at his dimples, at the way the fire shaded his brown hair. 

The son of Zeus is like a lighthouse, shining in the center of the camp: everyone looks up to him for every single thing, like he's some sort of undisputed leader.   
And Seungcheol manages to satisfy every demigod, always ready with a silly joke or a kind smile. 

Jihoon hates it. But Jihoon kind of loves it too, especially when Seungcheol focus his attention to him and only him -and Jihoon doesn't know why, but it happens really often. 

But speaking about what really matters, Jihoon can't sleep. Well he does sleep, but only for a few hours and always having horrible nightmares about his mom. It's nothing new to him, she died when he was eight and since then some bad dreams always found him, but not that often. 

"Jihoon, are you okay? You have dark circles under your eyes like you haven't slept in weeks." Seungcheol points out that morning. Their eating breakfast, both of them alone in their empty tables, but Seungcheol always sits in front or right behind him so they can have a decent conversation with someone without have to scream through the entire Mass. 

Jihoon shrugs. "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry." he says, even if he wants to scream that nothing it's okay, that is going fucking crazy. He needs to sleep but what can Seungcheol do, sing him a lullaby? Sleeping pills doesn't work with him, Jihoon has already tried, so what's left? 

He must look really bad because even Wonwoo seems worried. "Have you tried to talk with someone from cabin 15? Maybe they can help."

Oh, right. Hypnos children, he should have thought about that before. So Jihoon finds himself knocking on cabin 15 door a few hours later.  
Ren, the guy who opens the door, listen to his story and hums, sleepy. "It's probably because you don't feel safe. Have you tried sleeping with a teddy bear or something like that?"

"What?" Jihoon stutters, red in the face. What the fuck is this guy saying?

"I don't know, okay? I'm not a psychologist. You have a big trauma, it can't just go away like magic." Ren throws himself on his bed, shutting down the conversation.  
What a totally unhelpful experience, Jihoon will have to thank Wonwoo for it.

That night, Jihoon finds himself tossing and turning in his bed. Cabin 13 is quiet and dark like always and normally it would calm Jihoon, but not this time. He huffs and gets up, checking the time. It's 2 am and he still hasn't close an eye.

Seungcheol really seems to like helping people so Jihoon makes a final decision. You like fixing the everyone's problems, Seungcheol? That's good, let's see how you fix this.

*

He didn't really expected Seungcheol to open the door, not at that hour. But he does, showing only his sleepy face from a crack of the door.

"Jihoon? Is everything alright?" he says with a raspy voice. His brown hair are all mussed over his head, making him look incredibly soft. "You can't go out of your cabin like that, the harpies are on watch and they're always hungry." 

"Yeah, I know. I just.." come on, Jihoon. Don't chicken out like this. "I-I can't sleep."

"Oh." Seungcheol expression softens even more. He opens the door. "It took you a lot to do something about it. Alright, come in."

Jihoon has never been inside cabin 1. It's beautiful, with him walls of marble and his golden decorations, but it also seems...cold, even unwelcoming.  
The inside has him shocked. "Seungcheol, what's with that big ass statue of your father?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah, it's a little bit creepy at first but you get used to it." Seungcheol goes towards a little niche against the wall. There's a mattress on the floor, there, covered with blankets and pillows. 

"You sleep here?" Jihoon asks surprised. Seungcheol switches a little lamp over the niche, illuminating the little space. There are some old photos attached to the wall, displaying a blonde boy and a punk girl. "Who are they?"

"Jason and Thalia Grace. They were children of Zeus too." Seungcheol shrugs. "Jason was one of the Seven."

"Wow." Jihoon has vaguely heard of it -the big prophecy of the Seven, who saved the world from Gea. He knows that also two of his siblings were in that quest, but he had never saw pictures of them.

Jihoon expected a deep, spiritual talk with Seungcheol, to help him understand why he can't sleep. But instead Seungcheol slides under the blankets and pats the empty space nex to him. "Come on, Jihoonie. I want to sleep."

"You want me to sleep in your cabin? I'm pretty sure it's against the rule." Jihoon chokes out, blushing for some reason. 

"No one knows you're here." 

"Except for that creepy statue of your father, yes." 

Seungcheol laughs. "His eyes don't reach this niche. That's why we all sleep in the same spot." 

"Yes, right." okay, that was unexpected, but why not? And those pillows were looking so comfortable. 

Seungcheol sleeps without his t-shirt. It's not a problem, Jihoon has seen his bare chest plenty of times. Or at least that's what tells himself when Seungcheol pulls him toward himself, and Jihoon feels his warm skin against him back.  
Seungcheol turns off the light and for a moment everything is quiet. Jihoon's heart his beating fast in his chest he's afraid the other might hear it.

After some minutes of Jihoon trying to relax in vain, Seungcheol puts an arm around his stomach and clears his voice. "So. What are your nightmares about?" he says softly, right in his hear and making him shiver.

Jihoon shifts under the covers until he's face to face with Seungcheol. Their faces are close but not too much, and Jihoon hopes that in the darkness it's not obvious that he's staring at Seungcheol's red lips.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Seungcheol quickly adds, misunderstanding his silence.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind telling you." and it's true, Jihoon actually wants to tell him. "It's a recurring dream about my mom. In the dream I'm still eight and I have to watch her die again."

Seungcheol is carefully observing him from his side of the bed. Jihoon continues to talk. "A dracaenae killed my mom right in front of me. That monster would have killed me too if the deads weren't there, I didn't even realize that I was the one who summoned them."

"That's how you discovered that you were a demigod?" Seungcheol takes gently his hand between his. Jihoon lets him.

"Yes. Hades showed to me, he told the furies to protect me. Oh, wow. I feel so much better now that I told it to someone else." Jihoon smiles. "You are really helpful Cheollie. For real."

Seungcheol pretends to be offended. "Of course I'm helpful, how could you have doubted me?"

Jihoon hits him playfully in the chest and laughs, feeling good for the first time in years. "No, really. Thank you."

"Wow, you're so sappy Jihoonie." Seungcheol smiles in the darkness. "Now sleep, tomorrow capture the flag begins at eight."

"Yeah, good night." Jihoon makes himself comfortable, balling up near Seungcheol warm body.

Seungcheol wraps an arm around Jihoon and press a soft kiss on his forehead. He brushes his hair back. "Good night, Hoonie."  
Jihoon is quickly drifting into sleep so he almost doesn't notice it. Almost.

3\. Neck kiss

Jihoon returns to school, that fall. Chiron had gave him the possibility to finish his last year of high school and Jihoon didn't really wanted to, but Seungcheol practically forced him to go. It was easy for that fucker, he graduated last year.

The only positive thing was that two other demigods, Seugkwan and Vernon, shared his little flat with him.   
Those two were best friends who of course pined over each other -seriously, why Jihoon is always surrounded by dumb people?   
If Jihoon had to choose between sharing home with three grumpy furies or two obviously-in-love-with-each-other-but-too-coward-to-admit-it teenagers, he would pick the first option without even thinking about it.

Seungkwan, another son of Apollo, loved to spend his time at the camp being a noisy motherfucker together with his brother Seokmin and Hoshi (Hermes's child and Vernon's brother) but fortunately they won't see each other until the next summer.

Vernon is more of a chill guy, he minds his business like everyone should do and that's just great. But when he was with his brothers, especially Hoshi and Dino, he had fun making terrible jokes and blowing things up.

Jihoon doesn't really miss the Camp. Well, being surrounded by demigods is a lot nicer than spending his days at school with those mortals, and the nights at the camp were also more quiet and comfortable than the ones in Manhattanl, but whatever. 

Jihoon would never admit it, but he kind miss Seungcheol. He slept with him all summer -it was all innocent and platonic of course, what else you can do with a giant statue of Zeus watching you, but now Jihoon his afraid he had become addicted to Seungcheol's presence.

He often thinks about how he used to wake up surrounded by Seungcheol's body, almost drowning in all that heat. It calms him down, especially after a bad nightmare. And seeing Vernon and Seungkwan cuddling under their blankets in the morning doesn't help him at all.

Winter passes slowly along with numerous monsters who wants to kill him. It's okay, Jihoon doesn't need the furies anymore and he can take care of it.   
He knows how to defend himself after all those sword lessons with Minghao back at the camp. The son of Ares had also taught him the bases of taekwondo and those, plus Jeonghan teaching him some archery, made him pretty proud of his fighting skills.

And if he destroyes some things while killing monsters nobody has to know it, right? The mist becomes thicker after he's done anyway.   
But then Jihoon accidentally blows up a donut shop and things get worse. Well, relatively worse. 

It's not entirely his fault, Vernon and Seungkwan were there too. They're just sitting in this shop on the 23rd, eating donuts like there's not tomorrow, when a fucking hydra crawls from behind the toilet door and starts spitting venom everywhere. 

It's not so easy to kill an Hydra, you need to cut the heads and then burn them before it grows back. They all carried around a sword made of celestial bronze and Vernon had a lighter, so they made it somehow. The shop didn't, though. 

"At least it was empty when it exploded." Jihoon tries to justify himself that evening, speaking with Seungcheol at the phone. "Nobody got hurt." 

Seungcheol voice sounds exasperated. "That's not the point Jihoon, you can't just randomly blow things up. It's everywhere on the news and Chiron just fucking called me asking if everything was okay!" 

"But we are okay!" Jihoon says angrily and it's right in that moment that Vernon decides to scream from the couch where he's lying. He has a long cut on his harm and it looks pretty bad but Jihoon trusts Seungkwan's medical skills. 

"Jihoon. Was that Vernon who just screamed in pain?"

"Maybe? The Hydra has cut his arm a little bit but it's nothing some nectar can't fix. And Seungkwan is stitching him up." Jihoon quickly says, ready to end the call as soon as possible. 

Seungcheol let's out a incredulous chuckle. "Yeah, right. Listen Jihoon, I don't even care at this point. I just got out from the airport so I will be there in a few hours." 

"You're in New York?" Jihoon squeaks. "Why?"

Vernon raises his head from the couch and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Gods, Seungcheol is coming."   
Seungkwan angrily hits him on the head. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm useless right in front of me when I'm taking care of you? Fuck off."

"I have to take care of some business here in New York and Seokmin came with me. He wanted to see Hoshi, you know how these two are when they're apart."   
Seungcheol explains and Jihoon can hear Seokmin's voice in the background saying. "What? How are we?"

When he's not in the camp, Seungcheol returns in Korea. He's studying law, his mother is the CEO of a famous lawyer studio in Seoul so the son of Zeus is also probably filthy rich. 

Seomik is a year younger than Jihoon so he's still goes to school but he and Hoshi are literal soulmates and they're unbearable when they're apart for too long.  
Jihoon has no other choice but to say. "Alright then, see you later." and ends the call. He sighs, rubbing his eyes and feeling exhausted for some reason.

"Don't make that face Jihoon. We all know you're happy to see him again." Seungkwan says from the couch, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like a missed him or something like that." he replies coldly. "I'll go grab something for dinner, I'm starving."  
He closes the door behind him, ignoring how Vernon and Seungkwan were whispering o each other.

*

Jihoon opens the door and he doesn't even have the time to say 'hello' before a pair of arms squeeze the life out of him.   
"Jihoon!" Seokmin has his most contagious smile on his face when he finally frees him. "It's been so long since I saw you!"

Seungcheol steps from behind Seokmin, laughing at Jihoon's probably puzzled expression. "Hi Jihoonie. Long time no see."

"Hey Seungcheol, come in." Seungcheol looks so different. At the camp he always wore the orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans, but now...   
He was wearing a black suit and the white shirt under it had a few buttons undone, revealing his pale collar bone.   
His light brown hair were now dyed in a silver-gray color and slicked back, giving him a professional and serious look.

Basically he was looking perfectly like the son of a CEO that he was, and it was hot as fuck. Jihoon tries not to stare (without any success) and if Seungcheol notices, he doesn't show it.

"So where's Vernonie? Is he okay?" Seungcheol says, looking anxiously for the younger.  
Jihoon rolls his eyes. "His resting on the couch with Seungkwan and as I already told you, he's fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Vernon shouts from the other room. "Ouch! Get off me Seokmin, or I won't be fine anymore!"  
Seokmin was crushing his little brother and the son of Hermes with a huge hug, ignoring their screams. 

"I don't care, I haven't see you since Christmas!"  
"Min, let them breath." Seungcheol walks toward them and examine carefully Vernon's arm. "Wow Seungkwan, you did I great job here!"

The son of Apollo looks at him with proudly. "I know, right?"

They eat, the five of them gathered around the shitty table on Jihoon's apartment. The food is nothing particularly fancy, just five pizzas and a few cans of coke, but the atmosphere is great.

Jihoon hadn't laughed this much in months and he suddenly wishes the others were with them, too. Jeonghan and Joshua, Hoshi, Dino, Minghao and Junhui. He even misses Wonwoo and Mingyu, those whiny idiots.

Jihoon meets Seungcheol's eyes. The boy gives him a sweet smile, like he knows what he's thinking. He then assumes his best leader tone. "All right, boys. Let's clean up this mess and then go to bed, three of you have school tomorrow."

"Who are you, my dad?" Jihoon says, and Seungcheol actually smirks, while rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"He could definitely pass for his sugar daddy." he hears someone whispering behind him. Jihoon feels his face heating up from the embarrass and he throws one of his slippers to a laughing Seungkwan. 

And, on top of everything else, when they actually manages to go to sleep Seungcheol climbs into Jihoon's bed and tucks himself under his blankets.   
Without even asking, you know? Like he has all the rights to look all cute and sleepy in his bed, even after months of them sleeping apart.

Seokmin is watching them with a tender smile. "Aw, did you two missed sleeping together? You must be happy now!"

Jihoon looks at the son of Apollo so fast that his neck snaps. Seungcheol sits on the bed, allarmed. "What? Why you're saying that?"

They told nobody at the camp that they were sleeping together, because a: sleeping in a cabin that was not your was kind of prohibited and b: people would start to think that Jihoon and Seungcheol were a couple when it wasn't true. 

Seungcheol was only helping him sleep like a good bro, and it's not like Jihoon would have sex with him in front of his huge father statue. Not that Jihoon had ever considered having sex with Seungcheol, of course not. 

"Joshua said he saw Jihoon sneaking in the cabin 1. And it's not like I don't see you returning to your cabin during my morning run." Seokmin replies, shrugging. Jihoon mouth hangs open. "I'll go to sleep, then. Good night!" the boy lies down on the couch and Jihoon looks at Seungcheol.   
They exchange a worried look but then Seungkwan and Vernon exit from the bathroom and Jihoon has no choice but to get in the bed too.

"No dirty stuff in front of us, thanks. " Seungkwan says, tucking himself in the bed near them. Vernon lies down with him and adjust himself, putting an arm around Seungkwan's stomach.

Jihoon snorts. "Look who's talking. You two are always spooning each other in the morning, don't think I don't see you!"

Vernon flushes and Seungkwan huffs. "Don't listen to him, Vernonie. Let's sleep."

"Yeah, let's sleep. See you tomorrow guys." Seungcheol winks at Jihoon and turns off the light, and the son of Hades falls asleep at the speed of light.

*

Jihoon wakes up surrounded by a beautiful feeling of warmth and most importantly, completely rested. He watches the alarm, it's ten minutes until it goes off. 

Seungcheol has his chest pressed against his back and he's hugging him with so much delicacy it almost hurts. Jihoon sighs. He has missed all of this more that he wants to admit.

Seungcheol's arms tighten imperceptibly around him. "Hey, Jihoonie. You're awke?" he whispers in his hear.  
Jihoon turns to the other side, facing him. Seungcheol is looking at his with his deer eyes wide open and a silly smile on his lips. His hair are a fluffy gray mess, just like Jihoon likes them the best. 

"What?" he whispers in return, carefully to not wake up the others. 

"Nothing, I just missed you. I don't sleep very well when I'm not with you." and here it is, that damn dimpled smile that makes Jihoon feels funny inside. 

"Yeah, well. I didn't sleept so much either." he manages to choke out. Suddenly the ceiling seems much more interesting than anything else in the room, and Jihoon stare at it with force. 

Seungcheol let's out a quiet laugh. "Are saying that you missed me too?" 

"I never said that, dumbass." 

Seungcheol smiles, delighted. "Aww, you missed me so much, I can see it! You're so cute, Jihoonie." Jihoon flushes at the unexpected praise. "Our Jihoonie is so cuuute!" 

Jihoon kicks him in the hip and turns his back to hide the red on his cheeks. "Stop it." 

"Alright, I'll stop." Seungcheol says with a low voice.   
And that's when he feels Seungcheol's lips pressing on his neck. The son of Zeus places a little kiss behind his ear, and Jihoon involuntary shivers. Another kiss, right under his chin, and then again near his Adam's apple. 

Seungcheol kisses are light, almost imperceptible, and Jihoon lets out a small sigh of pleasure.  
Seungcheol is over him now, tracing a wet line on his shoulder, and Jihoon feels like he's on fire.

The alarm goes off and Seungcheol pulls away immediately, clearing his voice. Vernon frees himself from a sleeping Seungkwan and sits up with his eyes still closed, Seokmin yawns from the couch. Jihoon runs in the bathroom before anybody could see the boner in his pajamas pants.

None of them ever mention it, after that. 

+1. Mouth kiss

The first thing Seungcheol sees when he steps beyond the camp barrier is Mingyu and Wonwoo, sitting under a tree and holding hands. 

He squints his eyes because staying too much in front of the computer has probably ruined his vision, but no. Because now Wonwoo is kissing Mingyu, right in front of him. 

"Fucking finally." he manages to say, suitcase still in his hands. "It was a torture seeing you two pining after each other for five damn years." 

The two separate themselves, looking all embarrassed and flushed. "Seungcheol, what the hell?" Wonwoo hiss. "Couldn't you come a little bit later?" 

"I just arrived from a 1 hours flight, why are you treating me like this?" Seungcheol whines. "And if you two didn't want to be seen by anyone, why the fuck are you standing in front of the entrance?" 

"We were waiting for you, Jeonghan said you where arriving but like, one hour ago!" Mingyu gets up and dusts his pants.

"Yeah, and let me guess: you started to suck each other faces to kill time?" Seungcheol ignores the bad words that Wonwoo mouths to him and starts to walk toward the camp. 

He quickly drops his suitcase in cabin one and then he goes near the lake, where he knows his two best friends are.   
Jisoo is lazily playing his guitar, with his feet immersed in the water, and Jeonghan is napping with his head on his boyfriend's legs.

Seungcheol says hi and starts to takes off his shoes. He puts his fees in the lake too, because june has just started but the weather it's so hot. 

"Cheollie!" Jeonghan sits up and smiles, happy. "How's it been going? We haven't see you in a while." 

"It's okay, my mom is always stressed but that's nothing new. How about you two?" when they're not at the camp, Joshua works in a radio station and Jeonghan is a famous model. They live together in a little apartment in DC, Seungcheol has visited them a few times in the past.

Jeonghan gives Joshua a look full of love. "We're doing great." Seungcheol looks away, suddenly wishing that a certain someone was there.  
Actually, speaking of that person... "Hasn't Jihoon arrived yet?" he asks, trying to sound vague. It doesn't work.

"No, he hasn't arrived. Why, you can't wait to see him again?" Joshua mocks him and Seungcheol shrugs. He has never really tried to hide his crush on Jihoon so all the camp knew about it.   
Actually, Jihoon was the only one unaware of it and it was driving Seungcheol crazy.

"Hey, I just saw Wonwoo and Mingyu making out under Thalia's pine! When did it happened?"

"Oh, right. That." Jeonghan grins. "No one really saw it coming. I mean, they see each other after the winter break and sbam, Mingyu jumps on Wonwoo and starts sucking his face. It's a shame you weren't there!"

"Yeah. They didn't even say hi to each other." Hoshi appears behind Seungcheol, a big smile in his face. "Seungcheol, you're back!"

"Hey, Hoshi. It's everything okay?" Seungcheol pats his hand next to him and Hoshi sits.

"Yes! Well, Dino is still a little bit traumatized from assisting at that scene but apart from that, cabin eleven is doing great!"  
In that moment Junhui and Minghao arrives at the lake too, holding hands and looking in love as always, but what captures Seungcheol's attention is the person right behind them.

Jihoon is looking all pissed for some reason - that's nothing new this far, but what is new is that Jihoon is blonde now.  
Jihoon has always been good looking: with his pale skin and his black hair he perfectly resembled his father, the God of death. A lot of demigods were still afraid of him because of his aspect and Seungcheol couldn't really understand why. Jihoon was just so beautiful.

Now, with his hair dyed blonde, he could easily pass for Jeonghan's brother or even Junhui's brother. He was looking ethereal, like an actual angel.  
Seungcheol must have been staring at Jihoon for too long because everyone was looking at him, Jihoon included. "What?"

"I was saying that tomorrow morning there's the first match of capture the flag." Minghao says, watching him with a funny face. "You usually are the captain of our team, right?"

Right. Minghao was his best fighter and Wonwoo was an excellent strategist. They were a team of twelve, thirteen last year with Jihoon, and they almost won every time.

"Yeah, Wonwoo is probably a little busy right now but later we can meet and talk about tomorrow." he replies distracted, his eyes still on Jihoon. "Hoonie, what you're so mad about?"

Jihoon pushes Hoshi away and sits next to him, a big frow between his eyebrows. "I just had the worst day. First, my suitcase broke right after I left the apartment and then I lost the bus, so I had to wait two hours under the sun..."

The others starts to go away, mumbling not very credible excuses to leaving them alone. It makes Seungcheol grateful and annoyed at the same time.

Seungcheol silently listen while Jihoon lets off steam and then they talk. They catch up with everything that happened after they last saw each other and it great, Seungcheol missed him so much. And he's sure that Jihoon missed him too, from the soft stares the boy gives him occasionally.   
They eventually fall in a comfortable silence, surrounded by the lazy sound of the lake. 

*

"Those two are so gross." 

Junhui gives a horrified glance to Mingyu and Wonwoo, who were feeding each other with some marshmallows, and Dino huffs. "You and Hao were exactly the same when you got together, if not worse!"

"But it's almost been two months! Minghao and I weren't like that, not for that long." the son of Aphrodite protest, putting a marshmallow near the fire.

Dino shrugs. "I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm surrounded by couples, I mean Vernon and Seungkwan aren't even together yet but it's impossible to spend some time with them." he looks at Seungcheol. "Seungcheol, promise me that when you and Jihoon will get together, you won't do all that cheesy stuff."

Seungcheol pats the younger's back. "I promise but you know, Jihoon isn't really that kind of guy."

Junhui starts to laughs like Seungcheol just said the most hilarious thing in the world. "Oh please, Cheollie. You speak like we don't know that you and Jihoon sleep together every night!"

"What?" Seungcheol starts to sputter. "Why you all know that?"

Dino has a sly smile on his face. "It's a small camp, words travel fast."

Seungcheol did not run away from that conversation, thank you very much. He just happens to see Jihoon sitting all alone, near the beach, so he goes to him ignoring the small chuckles from his so called friends.

"Hey." he says, sitting down on the sand next to Jihoon.   
The boy has a notebook and a pencil in his hands, and he nods a greeting without taking his eyes off the papers.

Jihoon is writing lyrics for his music. Seungcheol has heard him sing only once or twice but when he did, oh Gods. Seungcheol fell in love with the son of Hades even more.

But he never had the honor to listen to one of his songs -and he's kind of offended because if Wonwoo and Seungkwan can, why can't he too? Anyway Jihoon has obviously talent, so much talent that Seungcheol has kind of asked him to go in Korea with him.  
To work as a music producer, of course. And Jihoon hadn't really gave him an answer, but with the way his face had glowed in happiness, it could be counted as a yes.

"Jihoonie. Could you please leat me read one of your song?" Seungcheol pokes the smaller in his hips and makes the sad puppy eyes, the ones he knows Jihoon can't resist.

Jihoon yelps and moves away. "Leave me alone, Seungcheol! And don't make that face to me, it won't work."

"But why you don't show me your stuff like you do with the others? I want to be involved too."   
Jihoon looks away, suddenly shy and flushed. "It's not that I don't want you to read them, it's just better if you don't."

"Oh, do you write love songs? You don't want me to read them because their cheesy!" Seungcheol laughs at Jihoon's mortified expression. "Awww, Jihoonie..."

"Shut up, asshole." Jihoon hand is squeezing the pen with force, like he's refraining himself from stabbing Seungcheol in the neck. And then suddenly he blurts out. "I don't want you to read them because they're all about you, you idiot."

Seungcheol stops laughing. He looks at Jihoon, incredulous. "What?"

Jihoon cheeks are of a pretty shade of pink as he speaks, embarrassed and angry at the same time. "I like you, okay? All my lyrics are about your stupid dumb face because I can't stop thinking about you!"

Was that fifty percent an insult and the other half a declaration of love? Seungcheol chooses to focus only on the love part. "You like me? Wow, I mean... I thought you knew I like you too."

This time is Jihoon who looks surprised. "Really? Since when?"  
Seungcheol rolls his eyes. "Probably since the first moment I saw you. And I was even that subtle, all the camp knows that I like you. I even gave you all of those kisses because I thought you knew!"

"Oh..." Jihoon lowers his eyes, playing nervously with his pencil.

"That's right. And now what, will you finally let me see your so..." Seungcheol is brutally silenced by Jihoon lips on his own.

The son of Hades immediately steps back. "I'm sorry, I just..." Seungcheol doesn't wait him to finish, he just lean forward and kiss him again. It's slow and sweet, just like all the other kiss Seungcheol had gave him, and it's just perfect.

And then Jihoon throws away his notebook, puts his hands on Seungcheol's hair and oh, he presses his tongue on Seungcheol lips, who lets him with enthusiasm.

They pull away only when someone coughs near them. Jeonghan, Joshua, Mingyu and Minghao are watching them with an amused expression.

"For how long where you there?" Seungcheol asks, trying compose himself.

"Long enough to know that all the sexual tension between you two is finally resolved. Or will be in a near future anyway." Joshua smirks and Mingyu suppress a laugh.

"Fuck you." Jihoon gets up and picks up his notebook. "Come on, Cheollie. Let's go away from these creeps."

Seungcheol gets up too and follows him till ther're near the lake. It's almost time for the curfew, but they still have some time.

Jihoon tiptoes and his mouth is on Seungcheol again. "Let's see... Where were we?"


End file.
